Milena Potter
by Valeria Kara
Summary: Voyage dans le passé... DarkDumby! Attention!...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Morts. Ils étaient tous morts. Je n'avais désormais plus de choix. Il fallait que je récupère toutes mes possessions et que je quitte la ''civilisation'' pour m'entraîner. Je devais quitter le monde magique de l'Angleterre et partir dans un endroit incartable et où je ne serai en aucun cas repérable.

J'étais à Gringotts et mon gobelin, Rapsec, se chargeant de mes voûtes m'expliquait toute l'histoire de ma famille ainsi que toutes les transactions faites en mon nom au cours des dernières années jusqu'à l'époque de mes défunts parents ainsi que de mon parrain. Le fait que les coffres des Black aient été rajoutés à ceux des Potter ne m'avait jamais été dit et j'en tenais Dumbledore pour responsable. Il avait tout fait pour que je sois sa petite arme parfaite qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si c'était nécessaire. Mais, il restait aussi le fait qu'il n'est jamais respecté les dernières volontés de mes parents. Ceux-ci voulait que je sois confié soit à Sirius, mais que s'il n'était pas apte à prendre soin de moi cela devrait soit être Rémus Lupin, soit Androméda et Ted Tonks ou soit Augusta Londubat. Il était même stipulé qu'en aucun cas je ne devais être confié à Pétunia ainsi que Vernon Dursley… Après cette discussion qui nous pris la moitié de la journée, Rapsec m'accompagna dans mes voûtes et nous déchargeâmes tout leurs contenues dans différentes mal et sac de toile sans fond. Livres, armes magiques ou non, malles, valises, œufs en stases, échantillons d'ingrédients rares, set de chaudrons de toutes les tailles, mannequins d'entraînement, etc.

Après ce petit entre-temps, je voyageai pendant les quatre années suivantes. N'étant que quelques mois seulement dans chacun de ces pays. Ainsi, j'apprenais leurs langues, leurs histoires, leurs cultures ainsi que leurs magies respectives. J'étais donc allée en Russie, en Chine, au Japon, en Asie, en France, en Espagne, en Italie, en Bulgarie, en Grèce, en Irlande, en Afrique, au Portugal, en Amérique du Nord ainsi qu'aux États-Unis…

Maintenant, j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard et j'accomplissais un Rituel me permettant de remonter le temps jusqu'en 1980 pour corriger toutes les erreurs faites par Dumbledore à qui je n'avais plus aucun respect…

Je m'appelle Milena Potter et j'allais, pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, prendre mon destin en main…

Bonjour (Bonsoir) mes chers lecteurs (lectrices),

Je viens de me dire que si j'appréciais beaucoup d'en lire des HarryFille ainsi que de retours aux temps des Maraudeurs… Pourquoi ne pas faire un mélange des deux et de l'écrire moi-même? Alors, j'ai concoctée cette petite merveille dont vous me donnerez des nouvelles… n'est-ce pas? *regard menaçant*

Enfin! ^_^ La rapidité de ce prologue était parfaitement voulut et ne vous imaginez pas que je vais faire de Milena une Mary-sue hypocritement parfaite en tout point… Elle aura son lot de mauvais caractère tout comme les autres personnages de cette fiction!

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

Valéria Kara

Ps : Ceux qui m'ont pas lu jusqu'à la fin de ce mémo de l'auteur… eh bas! J'l'ai boude…Nah!


	2. Chapter 2

N.B. à la fin du chapitre, j'ai réarrangé un détail qui devait être rectifié... comme le fait des paroles sous-entendues au sujet de la libido de Remus sur Milena en présence de James et Sirius par exemple...

Merci à Klaude de me l'avoir signalé!

Chapitre 1

20 Août 1980

Godric Hollow

Une silhouette tout de noir vêtue se déplaçait silencieusement et discrètement à travers les ruelles de Godric Hollow. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le Manoir Potter où habitaient James et Lily Potter ainsi que la toute nouvelle née Milena Potter depuis 20 jours tout justes. Un sourire à peine perceptible prit place sur le visage de l'inconnue, parce que, oui, cette silhouette était en fait une jeune femme de 20 ans. D'un pas leste et agile, elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte et sonna. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre par contre, elle enleva sa cape et la mit sur son bras. Laissant ainsi apparaître un visage aux traits tout ce qu'il y a de plus fin avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes, un petit nez retroussé lui donnant un certain charme, de belles lèvres en cœur rosées, des yeux en amandes d'une belle couleur émeraude à l'intensité saisissante et captivante ainsi qu'un long cou gracile. Elle possédait une belle chevelure noir ébène aux forts reflets auburn-roux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu des reins et un corps tout en courbe et légèrement musclé. Elle portait un jeans bleu foncé moulant ses fines et longues jambes ainsi qu'un débardeur col en V de couleur vert forêt et des chaussures de sport ayant élues domicile à ses pieds. La personne qui ouvrit la porte se présenta devant elle. _Remus!_ Songea-t-elle avec joie. C'est à cet instant qu'une odeur exquise lui vint aux narines et qu'elle put observer que le loup avait prit le pas sur l'humain. Elle ne put non plus empêcher sa louve intérieure (NDA Son animagus est une louve!) prendre le pas sur elle-même. Elle se sentit pencher la tête sur la droite pour présenter son cou en signe de soumission au chef de la meute qu'elle voulait intégrer. Enfin, c'était les pensées les plus clairs qu'elle pouvait émettre. Lunard (NDA Je vais appeler le loup de Remus ainsi, moins compliquer pour moi, simple auteure…) s'approcha d'elle et sentis son odeur en prenant une grande bouffé d'air. Il frotta doucement son nez à l'intérieur de son cou et grogna de satisfaction avant de la faire entrer à l'intérieur du Manoir Potter. Le temps de calmer l'animal sauvage en eux, ils restèrent dans l'entrée et finirent par redevenir eux-mêmes. Remus, gêné, voulut s'éloigner légèrement, mais la jeune femme soupira d'aise en même temps et se blottie un peu plus dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Se souvenant finalement qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés se connaître et qu'elle devait le gêné même après la reconnaissance de leur compagnon-compagne, elle consentit à se séparer de lui. Elle rougie subitement et détourna le regard.

-J'aurais voulu discuté avec James et Lily Potter ainsi que vous et Sirius Black s'il est là, souffla-t-elle avec gêne sous le regard de Lupin.

Celui-ci l'observa un instant en se faisant la remarque qu'elle ressemblait à un parfait mélange de James et Lily, puis sentant que Lunard était plus que consentant à lui donner sa confiance complète, il acquiesça d'un lent mouvement de la tête.

-Je vais aller les chercher, fit-t-il, enlever vos chaussures et assoyez-vous donc au salon pendant ce temps.

La jeune femme en profita pour enlever tout les micros-espions magiques ou non du Directeur Dumbledore et finit par s'asseoir juste avant que le couple Potter ainsi que Sirius et Remus n'entrent. Ceux-ci purent voire une infinité d'émotions passées dans le regard de cette inconnue. Joie, émotion, nostalgie, douleur, tristesse, torture, mélancolie, etc. Jamais ils n'auraient pu croire cela possible d'avoir tant vécu de choses et de vivre autant d'émotions de cette envergure…

PDV Milena Potter alias l'inconnue

Je les sentais me dévisager avec insistance, mais je m'en foutais éperdument. _Maman… Papa… Sirius… Remus… comme cela était dure sans vous… comme je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé! Mais pour cela il va me falloir beaucoup de persuasion pour les convaincre de la véracité de mes dires… _

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à nous voir spécifiquement tous les quatre? Alla droit au but Sirius d'un ton ferme.

-_La maraude ça nous connait parce qu'entre maraudeurs personne n'est plus fort et plus doué que ceux qui ont ça dans le sang comme Prongs et sa modestie légendaire, Sniffle et son côté joueur et charmeur, Moony et sa sauvagerie au lit ou Queudever et son pareil pour se faufiler n'importe où comme un ver…._ Je chantonnais leur petite chanson composée par Sirius il y a quelques années.

C'était le code que l'on avait Parrain et moi pour nous reconnaître entre nous deux il y avait bien longtemps. Mais pour l'instant, le plus drôle était les têtes de James, Sirius et Remus alors que Lily avait un regard lourd de sens envers les trois hommes.

-Comment connais-tu cette chanson? Questionna Sirius, d'un ton brusque cette fois en reprenant constance.

-Mais parce que c'est toi qui me l'a enseigné comme code pour se reconnaître et ne pas être confondu avec des Mangemorts aillant prient notre apparence sous polynectar! M'exclamais-je… En 1994…

J'avais dit l'année avec tellement d'innocence qu'ils furent statufié pendant quelques instants…

-QUOI? S'écrièrent-ils.

-Mais, qui es-tu? Me demanda Lily, ma mère.

-Ah! M'exclamais-je. Enfin, la question que j'attendais avec impatience!

-Alors… insista James alors que Remus, lui, restait silencieux.

-Milena Potter, fis-je le plus simplement du monde.

Sans faire de grandes exclamations démesurées, ils m'observèrent d'un nouveau regard. Puis, il y eut de nouveau du doute dans leurs regards. Avec un soupir de lassitude, j'en revins à ma dernière solution extrême en sortant une fiole de vérissétarum.

-Voici une fiole de vérissétarum, vous pouvez même la sentir pour être sûr que je ne mens pas, déclarais-je avec sérieux.

Remus la prit et acquiesça de la tête dans la direction de ses amis. Il me la redonna et je mis trois goûte sur ma langue avant d'envaler. Les questions ne furent pas longues à pleuvoir.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Lily à nouveau.

-Milena Lily Evans Potter, répondis-je d'une voix atone du à la potion de vérité.

-Qui sommes nous pour toi? Questionna Sirius.

-James, mon père,- Lily, ma mère, - Sirius, mon parrain, - Remus, mon compagnon… déclarais-je dans le brouillard.

Je sentis les trois autres jeter un regard surpris à Remus qui rougie surement de ce trop plein d'attention.

-Que sommes-nous devenue dans le future et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu aies à revenir dans le passé? Demanda James.

-En 1981, vous avez dû mettre le Manoir Potter sous Fidelitas et sous l'impulsion Sirius avait suggéré de prendre Peter comme gardien au lieu de lui-même. Personne n'aurait supposé que ce serait lui le gardien étant donné la complicité entre toi, papa, et parrain. Mais, le 31 octobre 1981, Peter – étant mangemort depuis la fin de ses études – vous a trahis et livré à Voldemort. Vous êtes tous les deux morts alors que moi… j'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort… alors que Voldemort était devenue un tas de cendre après avoir été tué par le sortilège qui avait ricoché sur mon front…

Deux larmes coulèrent.

-… Sirius est arrivé alors que le Manoir avait explosé et est devenue fou de rage et de tristesse. Il a vu vos cadavres à toi papa et celui de maman devant moi alors que le bébé que j'étais, pleurait, criait et gémissait. Il m'a prise avec lui mais a été obligé de me donner à Hagrid. Le Demi-géant avait reçu l'ordre de m'apporter à Dumbledore qui se trouvait devant chez tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon. Le 4 privet Drive. Sirius est ensuite parti à la recherche de Peter pour le retrouver sur le balcon d'un restaurant moldu à manger et à boire alors qu'il aurait dû être dans la cachette préparée pour lui. Devinant qu'il avait trahi et non été torturé comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, il voulut lui demander des comptes, mais Peter le prit en avance en lui criant « POURQUOI SIRIUS? POURQUOI LES AVOIR TRAHI ALORS QUE TU ÉTAIS LEUR AMI?» Il a alors lancé un sort d'explosion, tuant une trentaine de moldu, puis c'est coupé un doigt avant de se transformer en rat et de disparaître pour les treize prochaine années chez la famille Weasley en tant que familier du jeune Percy Weasley. Sirius, lui, fut envoyé sans procès à Azkaban pour trahison envers papa et maman ainsi que le meurtre de ces moldus et de Peter… Et à cause de tout ça… Remus, lui, il est resté seul durant toutes ces années, à ruminer, sans personne pour le réconforter. Faisant quelques travails ici et là.

Je m'interrompis un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et continuer.

-Mais, ce qui a fait que j'ai dû revenir dans le passé, c'est que tout ceux qui formaient une quelconque résistance sont morts sauf moi, continuais-je. Ils sont tombés un à un. Le premier que j'ai vu mourir : Cédric Diggory ; le fils d'Amos en quatrième lors de la Coupe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Moment où Voldemort est revenu à la vie. La seconde personne… c'est toi Sirius, lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Tu avais réussi à t'évader d'Azkaban lors de ma troisième année voyant la photo des Weasley en Roumanie alors que Peter, sous sa forme de rat, était sur l'épaule de l'avant dernier des enfants de Molly. C'est aussi pendant ma troisième année que j'ai appris pour Remus. Son petit problème de fourrure. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, La deuxième personne à mourir autour de moi était Sirius. Il est tombé derrière le voile au département des Mystères alors que l'on se battait contre des mangemorts qui venaient pour que je leur donne la prophétie me reliant à leur Seigneur. Après ce fut Dumbledore lors de ma sixième année, bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur après toutes les épreuves qu'il m'avait fait volontairement passé depuis ma première année passé dans le monde magique. Il m'avait manipulé en beauté! Se faisant passé pour mon gardien magique, prenant de l'argent dans les coffres des Potter pour financer l'Ordre du Phénix, mettant des brides-magie sur mon noyau magique, payant ceux que je considérait comme mes amis pour qu'ils m'espionnent et qu'ils lui disent chacun de mes faits et gestes à chaque instant, etc. Alors, lui, ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé. Puis, il y a eut cette fois où, pendant l'une de mes excursions nocturnes, j'ai découvert grand-père Potter dans l'une de ces ailes du château non-utilisé depuis plusieurs siècles. Dumbledore s'en servait pour accéder à l'héritage magique des descendants directs de Godric Griffondor ainsi que pour accéder à la pièce des héritiers du château. Il est mort dans mes bras cette nuit là, avant même que je puisse faire connaissance avec lui… Ensuite, il y a eut Severus Snape celui que j'ai considéré plus tard comme un oncle, Draco Malfoy qui était finalement devenue mon meilleur ami, tournant le dos à son père pour me rejoindre dans ma lutte contre Voldemort, les jumeaux Weasley que je considérais comme des grands-frères, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur Delacour, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Androméda et Ted Tonks, Maugrey Fol-œil… Et … Remus a fini par mourir aussi alors que cela faisait deux ans que l'on s'était finalement mis ensemble… On devait se marier à la fin de la guerre, mais on a préférer ne pas attendre… (J'enlevai mon sort de glamour de sur ma bague de mariage)… Mais, il est mort en se prenant un avada à ma place… Si seulement vous saviez comment je me suis sentis seule et démunie alors que tout mes amis et même mon mari était mort!

Ça faisait deux heures que le vérissétarum ne faisait plus effet, et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et me dire des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille avant de me rendre compte que je tremblais et pleurait tout à la fois. Je sus que c'était Remus qui m'avait prise dans ses bras et me serrer davantage contre lui comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau de ma vie.

-J'étais si seule… si seule… répétais-je sans cesse dans une litanie sans fin.

-Tu n'es plus seule,… chut… nous sommes là, tout près de toi… chut… je suis là! C'est finit! Ma chérie… chut! Murmurai-t-il dans mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras et me berçant contre lui.

Je finis par m'endormir de fatigue dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqués durant ces quatre dernières années…

Fin PDV Milena

La sentant dormir contre lui, Remus la coucha sur lui en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste automatique. Le silence devenait pesant, mais personne ne parlait de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. James finit par se ''réveiller'' le premier.

-Papa… souffla-t-il. Il n'était pas mort depuis toutes ces années finalement…

Lily lui prit sa main et la serra doucement alors qu'elle prenait place dans ses bras. Elle observa la jeune femme qui était couchée sur l'autre divan devant elle – sa fille! – dans les bras de ce cher Remus. Elle eut un tremblement en songeant à toutes ces épreuves que sa fille avait traversée et aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné, mais dont elle ne doutait pas l'existence. Lily sentit son mari, James, resserrer son emprise sur elle dans une tentative de la rassurer. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à concevoir toutes les souffrances par lesquelles sa fille avait passé pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Tous les deux se firent la promesse de la protéger coûte que coûte et d'essayer de lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs par lesquelles elle était passée! Ils remueraient ciel et terre pour lui offrir une parcelle d'innocence dans ce monde particulièrement injuste envers elle. Sirius, lui, pensait au traître qui parcourrait librement les environs et à ce Fidelitas qui devenait urgent à installer sur leurs demeures à chacun d'eux. Puis, il pensa à sa fieulle et se jura de la protéger. Remus quant à lui ne songeait qu'à cette jeune femme qui dormait dans ses bras et dont la proximité le rendait euphorique, mais aussi à toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient blessée au cours de sa jeune vie. Fois de Lunard, plus personne ne ferait de mal à sa jeune compagne! Ainsi, sans qu'ils n'en prennent compte, un serment magique inviolable les connecta à Milena. Cette dernière, inconsciemment, le sentit et un sentiment de sécurité prit possession d'elle, la détendant et lui accordant le sommeil le plus paisible depuis des années.

-Nous devons prendre des mesures de sécurité maximale pour nous protéger le plus possible, déclara James d'une voix ne soufflant aucune réplique.

Déclaration qui eut comme effet de tous les ''réveiller''.

-Je connais quelques Rituels ne permettant qu'aux gens et créature magiques de confiance d'entrer sur une propriété, affirma Lily.

-Il y a aussi le Fidelitas que nous devrions utiliser, mais cette fois se serrait vraiment Sirius qui le serait pour le Manoir Potter, fit Remus sans hésitation.

-Je veux aussi que vous aménagiez au Manoir toi et Sirius, fit James avec autorité.

-Bien, firent les deux concernés.

-Le Fidelitas se fera demain matin à l'aube, déclara Lily.

Ils allaient pour sortir de la pièce en laissant Remus avec leur protégée quand Sirius les rappela.

-Attendez! S'exclama-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pat'? demanda James

-Si tout ça que 'Lena a dit est vrai, alors il nous faut nous mettre à la recherche de tout les systèmes d'espionnages sorciers et moldus, il est assez rusé pour avoir pensée aux moldus celui-là, dans le Manoir que Dumbledore aurait pu installer sans que l'on s'en rende compte…

-Et comme je l'ai laissé seule avant de venir vous chercher, tu supposes aussi qu'elle les aurait enlevé du salon avant de parler autant librement, continua Lily. Mais nous vérifierons aussi le salon si Milena en aurait oublié.

-VIGILANCE CONSTANTE! S'exclama James en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme dirait Maugrey, on n'est jamais trop prudent!

Ils sortirent finalement de la pièce en riant légèrement des pitreries de Prongs pour commencer leur mission repérage. Ce n'est que vers 2h30 du matin qu'ils purent tous aller se coucher, l'esprit en paix quant au fait qu'il n'y avait plus d'émetteurs espions dans le Manoir Potter. Remus, quant à lui, de peur de réveiller sa belle compagne, transforma le divan en lit à baldaquin (NDA Je ne suis foutrement pas sûr que ça s'écrit comme ça mais tant pis!) pour qu'il puisse la garder dans ses bras et veiller sur elle durant son sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, comme Lily l'avait dit la soirée précédente, ils firent le rituel dût au Fidelitas. Mais au lieu d'avoir un seul gardien, ils misèrent sur le fait que les deux gardiens (Sirius et Remus qui avait réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de Milena sans la réveiller) choisies devraient être ensembles et parfaitement d'accord sur la confiance qu'ils avaient en cette personne pour leurs donner l'adresse où ils vivraient tous les six (NDA Milena la jeune femme, Milena le bébé, Lily et James ainsi que Sirius et Remus ; ça fait six ^_^!).

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin vers 11h, Remus était revenu auprès d'elle et lui caressait distraitement les cheveux…

PDV Milena

Lorsque je me réveillai, je papillonnai des paupières avant de voir Remus plongé dans ses pensées et de sentir ses caresses qui me firent ronronner de bien-être. Je le sentis s'arrêter et allais pour protester lorsque je remarquai son regard amusé dans me direction. Gêné, je baissai la tête et rougie fortement. Je sentis sa main relever ma tête ainsi que son baisé sur mon front, mon nez et une légère pression sur le coin de ma bouche. Pour jouer, je lui fis un clin d'œil malicieux avant de me transformai en mon animagus louve et de courir faisant comme si je hurlais à la lune. Je me retournai pour le voir me courir après et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où je vis ma mère et mon père s'embrasser et Sirius en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Pour m'amuser, je passai en dessous des jambes des parents – les faisant s'étaler par terre au passage et réclamai une caresse à Sirius une fois à côté de celui-ci. Remus qui était arrivé entre temps, riait de la tête que faisait le couple complètement ébahit. Décrochant de son journal et voyant la scène, l'aboiement rieur de Sirius retentit alors qu'il arrêtait de me caresser la tête. Me relevant, fière de moi, je me dirigeai vers mumus et me retransformai en humaine pour me caler dans ses bras qui prirent, me semble-t-il, automatiquement par les hanches. Je frottai mon nez contre le cou de mon compagnon et la louve en moi manifesta son contentement dans un doux gémissement, mais audible à tous. Cette fois, Lily et James ainsi que Sirius partir à rire. Remus rit silencieusement, mais se contenta de sentir mon odeur dans mon cou aussi ainsi que de mordiller le haut de mon oreille gauche. Pour faire taire les trois autres, j'allais pour parler, mais Remus le fit avant moi.

-N'avez-vous jamais rien lu sûr les animagus loup? Questionna-t-il avec malice, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

La tête que fit James et Sirius me fit rire aux larmes alors que Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer il me semble.

-_Anapneo, _fis-je entre deux rires pour évité l'étouffement de ma mère.

-Merci, toussota-t-elle à la fin.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi… lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation… commença Sirius.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, car un elfe de maison apparut devant nous cinq. En un clin d'œil, je l'avais immobilisé avant d'enlever tout objet ressemblant à un micro-espion mis dessus par Dumbledore ainsi que de les rendre inutilisable. J'utilisai ensuite la legilimancie pour savoir s'il en avait mis d'autres dans la maison ainsi que toutes les conversations dont il avait pu avoir connaissance avant de le bannir de la propriété où nous nous trouvions. Me retransformant en louve, je bondis un peu partout durant une petite demi-heure en détruisant tous les autres.

-Première tentative ''discrète'' de Dumbledore pour remettre des émetteurs ainsi que des micros dans la maison en nous envoyant un elfe comme ''cadeau''… fis-je me les retrouvant dans le salon.

Lily allaitait mon mini-moi de cette époque devenue la mienne sur l'un des divans proche du feu de foyer, alors que James les regardait avec tendresse. Sirius regardait l'extérieur pluvieux d'un air songeur alors que mon compagnon était assis sur un autre divan redevenue un divan (NDA Vous vous souvenez qu'il avait été métamorphosé en lit pendant la nuit? Bah! C'est le même divan dans lequel est Remus!). Je me dirigeai vers se dernier et me couchai la tête sur ses cuisses.

-… un cadeau empoisonné si tu veux mon avis, marmonna Sirius d'un air contrarié.

Me demandant quand était la prochaine pleine lune, je fis apparaître un calendrier lunaire devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique 'Lena? Me demanda James, mon père.

-Bah, je regarde combien de temps il reste avant la pleine lune et combien il m'en reste avant les trois jours avant cette même pleine lune, fis-je avec désinvolture.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Remus qui rougie en détournant la tête d'un air gêné.

-Pourquoi trois jours avant?... questionna Lily.

-Vous êtes au courant de la rumeur au sujet de la libido des loups-garous les trois jours précédant la pleine lune…? Fis-je avec innocence.

Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers Remus qui faisait comme si de rien n'était en observant le devant du Manoir d'un air intéressé, d'un même mouvement avant de revenir vers moi.

-Elle n'est pas infondée, affirmais-je avec un sourire carnassier et le regard rêveur.

-Celle des animagus loup l'est-elle? fit Remus en se retournant vers moi.

-L'est-elle…? Fis-je semblant de ne rien comprendre.

-Cette rumeur au sujet de leur libido… souffla-t-il à mon oreille d'une manière que je ne pus décrire que comme sensuelle.

-Hey, oh! Lunard, dit pas des trucs comme ça devant Lily et moi, c'est notre fille bordel! Se récria James en le fusillant du regard faussement.

-James à raison mon pote, hocha Sirius de la tête. Et c'est aussi ma fieulle, je te ferais remarquer! … Y a des chambres au premier…

-Sirius! Fit James, menaçant.

-Bah quoi! Dit Sirius avec une innocence qui ne lui allait pas du tout. C'est un fait qu'il y ait des chambres à l'étage non? …

-Bon, ça suffit tous les deux… temps mort! Déclara Lily en riant de leur ''dispute''.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus embrassait délicatement mon cou, ne faisant plus du tout attention aux deux hommes à côté de nous ainsi que de Lily qui essayait de les arrêter dans leur joute verbale.

-Alors? Me questionna-t-il. Est-elle infondée cette rumeur sur les animagus loup?

Un frisson me parcourut le corps et je décidai de rétorquer de la même manière.

-Non… lui soufflais-je pour que seul lui l'entende… mais moi, c'est tout les jours de l'année qu'il faut que je me maîtrise…

Je fus satisfaite de moi lorsque je le vis frissonner à son tour, mais je réalisai que je lui avais donnée une arme contre moi que lorsqu'il me sourit d'un air qui ne disait rien de bon pour moi. Ses yeux étaient soudain plus dorés que d'habitude…

**Review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	3. Chapter 3

RAR (ou réponses aux review) :

Nalou – T'as raison, la review c'est bien le salaire de l'auteur! Merci! Encore! ^_^! Et t'inquiète, la suite est vraiment proche… tellement proche que t'as juste à descendre la souris et lire… ^_-!

Vampire-marie – Oh! J'adore vraiment tes commentaires… J'ai réussis à te convertir aux HarryFille? Splendide! Mais pourvu qu'elle soit en couple avec notre louloup national, n'est-ce pas?

T'inquiète pour Dumby, je lui réserve quelques surprises avec notre Milena Chérie.

Je vais songer sérieusement à ton idée de faire une fiction avec Harry (sans le transformer en fille…) au temps des maraudeurs. C'est vrai que ça pourrait être intéressant… En tout cas, merci pour ta suggestion.

Pour ma vitesse de publication, je vais essayer de poster chaque semaine si je le peux… ça dépend des devoirs à remettre à l'école, les exams et autres joyeusetés…

Encore merci pour cette review très enrichissante!

Duaran – Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ^_-! Je prendrai en compte ton conseil, ne t'en fais pas.

Belladu57 – Je te remercie! La suite est juste un peu plus bas… j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

Klaude – Oh! : S ! Gloups! Mais c'est que t'as raison! Je suis horriblement confuse d'avoir pu passer un truc comme ça! Je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte avec ton commentaire! À l'heure où il est, le chapitre a été rectifié. Merci encore de ta remarque pertinente! ^_-! Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt!

Mililys - Merci pour ton encourageant commentaire ^_^! Sinon pour les fics à voir sur ces couples dont tu parles... Je ne peux que te conseiller les favories stories de Lam3zia And3rson (L'auteur de fics) Sauf pour les couple Lily-James. Si Remus c'est si vite et bien adapté c'est à cause de Lunard... j'en dis pas plus! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta menace de torture si j'en arrivais à abandonner cette fiction ^_-! À bientôt!

FIN DES RAR!

Chapitre 2

_-Non… lui soufflais-je pour que seul lui l'entende… moi c'est tout les jours de l'année qu'il faut que je me maîtrise… _

_Je fus satisfaite de moi lorsque je le vis frissonner à son tour, mais je réalisai que je lui avais donnée une arme contre moi que lorsqu'il me sourit d'un air qui ne disait rien de bon pour moi. Ses yeux étaient soudain plus dorés que d'habitude… _

-Eh oh, les tourtereaux! S'exclama Sirius dans un aboiement de rire. Il n'est pas encore temps d'aller procréer! Il est temps de sécuriser le Manoir avec tous les sorts sorciers, rituels, magies et sécurités moldues que l'on peut utiliser tout à la fois…

-Mais la magie et les équipements moldus ne sont pas faits pour cohabiter! S'écria Lily, réveillant la petite.

-Eh arrête de parler de procréer en parlant de ma fille merci bien Paddy, marmonna James

Lily se reconcentra sur la petite pour la calmer et fit l'aller-retour pour aller porter la petite dans sa chambre tout en secouant la tête avec exaspération devant le comportement borné de son mari. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchis. Il y avait bien un sort pour permettre la cohabitation magique et non-magique même si l'air était saturé de magie. Lily allait pour prendre la parole en descendant les escaliers, mais je lui coupai l'herbe sous les pieds.

-Je connais un sort permettant de faire cohabiter la magie et l'équipement électrique moldu, déclarais-je tout-de-go.

Ils me regardèrent tous, incrédule.

-Oh my god, soufflais-je. Je vais vous remettre dans le contexte… Moi, Milena Lily Evans Potter, j'ai 20 ans alors que j'aurais dû être ce petit bébé en haut du même nom complet qui n'a encore que quelques mois à peine… alors… Oui! Je me souviens! Je viens du futur! Fis-je en roulant des yeux. Ce sort a été inventé en 1990. Un an avant mon entré à Poudlard. Êtes-vous rassuré pour votre santé mentale? (Nda ; blague pourri dsl -_-'' jsuis assez distraite la)

-Pas vraiment en fait… fit mine de rétorquer parrain d'un ton mi-effrayé, mi-confident. Ma fieulle fait de l'humour!

Tous éclatèrent de rire, moi comprise, suite à la boutade de Sirius. Puis, nous nous concertâmes tous du regard et les différentes tâches furent distribuées. On installa des boucliers immenses sur le Manoir et ses alentours immédiats. Différents rituels furent invoqués : pour être incartable, introuvable, protégé contre les forces qui nous voulaient du mal, pour absorber toute magie d'attaque et renforcer nos défenses aux dépens de nos ennemis, pour rendre toute magie indétectable du Ministère, etc. Les magies élémentaires furent invoquées pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque et nous protéger. Le sortilège de silence éternel fut lancé pour que personne n'entende jamais rien de l'extérieur des protections. Un sortilège d'illusion fut tissé pour montrer le Manoir comme il était avant. La magie elfique fut tissée pour qu'aucuns espions n'entre à l'intérieur des champs de force.

Nous étions désormais le soir et j'étais couché dans les bras de mon compagnon. Il restait quatre soirs avant la pleine lune en incluant ce soir. Demain commencerait la période transitoire. Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres et le nez dans le cou de mon amoureux.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'avais la tête posé sur le torse de Remus et il me caressait doucement le dos avec un air pensif. Je posai un baisé sur le bout de son nez avec un air malicieux. Je récoltai un doux sourire de sa part et un délicieux baisé auquel je répondis automatiquement. Il m'allongea par-dessus lui et calla ses mains sur mes hanches. Soupirant d'aise, je déposai mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur de forêt et de fruits sauvages. Il embrassa ma tempe et me garda dans ses bras. Comme il n'était que 8 heure du matin, on pouvait encore rester une petite heure au lit à relaxer. De toute façon, ils étaient tous en train de dormir dans leurs lits respectifs du Manoir. Je le sentais juste. Puis, je sentis ma moitié mordiller le haut de mon oreille gauche avec douceur et amour. Je sentis des picotements dans mes yeux et un frémissement dans mon corps. Je retins de justesse un gémissement qui voulait sortir de ma gorge. À la place, une sorte de ronronnement envahit mon corps. Je sentis son sourire plus que je ne le vis, mais c'était juste assez pour faire bondir mon cœur de bonheur. J'étais en train de me rendre enfin compte. Il était là. Avec moi. Mon compagnon. Ma vie. Ma moitié d'âme. Mon âme sœur. Mon amour. Tous les synonymes que vous voudrez ou voulez bien trouvez. Et il était à moi comme j'étais de nouveau à lui et à lui seul. Mon loup. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi à ma place qu'en ce temps, ce lieu et qu'en cette place même. C'était hallucinant. Complètement. Je mis de côté mes pensées un peu possessives et gémissais alors qu'il suçotait la mince peau derrière mon oreille. Cette endroit avec tout le temps été l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps, allez savoir pourquoi!

-Toc, toc, toc! Fit la voix de mon parrain avec joyeuseté dans le cadre de porte. Ce n'est pas le temps de faire des loupiots mes louloups! C'est le temps d'aller manger!

Je lui lançai mon oreiller au visage avec un grognement paresseux et boudeur. Il venait de tout gâché le moment. Et puis… Oh l'idée que j'ai à la tête… Mon louloup n'en reviendra pas! Je fis comme si de rien était alors que j'entendais le rire de Sirius qui résonnait encore dans la maison depuis l'escalier principal. Je relevai la tête et embrassai mon Remus avec amour. Puis, je me décalai et le laissai se lever alors que je m'étirais langoureusement sur le lit de sa chambre, notre chambre dorénavant. Il me sourit et sortit des vêtements de l'armoire juste avant d'aller prendre sa douche. En attendant de pouvoir mettre mon idée en application, je me changeai en louve et sommeillai doucement. Zigzagant entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Une caresse sur mon pelage me réveilla pour de bon cette fois-ci. C'était Lily qui me souriait avec tendresse. Je ronronnai. Ce qui la fit rire de son rire cristallin avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre juste quand Remus sorti de la salle de bain. Je me rechangeai et pris le sac qui ne me quittait que lorsque je me couchais. Pas de ma faute, il contenait toute ma garde robe et je voulais faire baver d'envie ce compagnon beaucoup trop raisonnable pour moi alors… Mission : décoincer mon louloup juste assez pour qu'il me fasse sienne à nouveau sans l'aide du préalable libidineux de ce soir. J'embrassai la joue de Remus et filai dans la salle de bain. Étape 1 : Me laver le corps et les cheveux. Étape 2 : Me sécher le corps et les cheveux. Étape 3 : choisir LES vêtements qui feront baver mon compagnon. Bon, un pantalon en cuir de Dragon hyper moulant noir, des talons noirs, un chemisier décolté juste assez, mais pas trop vert émeraude. Puis, une légère veste noire également. Étape 4 : Maquillage. Fard à paupières vert émeraude, mascara noir, crayon noir, gloss d'un rose juste assez foncé et basta! Étape 5 : Coiffage. Chignon lâche avec quelques mèches ici et là encadrant mon visage avec désinvolture et élégance. Je rapetissai mon sac pour l'accrocher à mon bracelet de cheville. Me relevant, je réarrangeai ma tenu et ma coiffure et sortis. Bien, aucun Remus à l'horizon. Je franchis la porte de la chambre et me dépêchai de me rendre à la salle à manger. Lorsque j'entrai, il y avait Lily aux fourneaux avec un elfe de maison qui l'aidait, James la regardait avec adoration, Sirius lisait la gazette du sorcier en buvant son habituel (enfin une habitude qui ne changeait pas de chez moi) café et Remus qui lisait un roman avec son éternel doux sourire qui me faisait fondre. La première personne à me remarquer fut Sirius. Il était littéralement scotché sur place (Nda ; expression québécoise) avec les yeux qui voulaient lui sortir des orbites quasiment. Fort de ma comparaison intérieur, j'éclatai de rire devant sa mine d'ahuri. Ce qui fit se retourner tout les autres occupants de la pièce. D'un coup, j'arrêtai de rire et rougis de gêne que toute l'attention soit retourné sur moi. J'allais pour m'enfuir en courant lorsque deux bras forts vinrent entourer ma taille.

-Si tu t'habilles toujours comme ça, j'ai peur de n'être aucunement capable de me retenir toute une journée devant ta magnificence, grogna doucement mon loup de façon à ce que je sois la seule qui l'entende malgré le silence.

Je levai un regard tout ce qu'il y avait d'innocent dans sa direction, puis dans celle des trois autres occupants de la salle à manger. Je vis James se retenir de faire un commentaire avec une très grande difficulté. Effort qui se fit récompenser par un baisé de sa femme. Sirius secoua la tête et retourna à son journal. Pas du tout apte à se focaliser sur sa lecture du matin, il repoussa le journal et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Moi, je me retournai définitivement vers Remus et tendis mes lèvres pour avoir un baisé de mon bien-aimé. Ce qu'il m'accorda avec plaisir. Après quelques instants à rester dans ses bras alors que l'on avait fini par s'asseoir moi sur lui, Lily annonça le petit déjeuné fin près. Le repas se passa dans le bonheur avec les blagues douteuses de Paddy, les réprimandes de James avec ce dernier, les soupires autant amusés qu'exaspérés de Lily, les baisés de Remus partout dans mon cou ou sur les lèvres… Puis une vision obscurcit ma vue. Je pensais au fait que parrain n'avait personne dans sa vie et que cela devait être dure d'être au milieu de deux couples autour de soi lorsque je l'eus. Elle me montrait moi avec Remus, James avec Lily ainsi que la plus jeune Milena avec Sirius…. Holà, holà! Retour en arrière je vous prie… la plus jeune Milena avec Sirius? Maintenant que je me rappelle, j'avais eu un faible pour lui autrefois avec que le lien compagne-compagnon ne me lit avec Remus lorsque je pus enfin me transformer en louve, ma forme animagus… Bon eh bien, nous voilà dans de beaux draps! On dirait que c'était prévu depuis pas mal de temps que je remonte le temps de cette manière et que tout était prédestiné… Oulala… je parle de destin! Vite un baisé de mon louloup devrait me calmer. Ça à marché… youpi! Bon je dois juste justifier mon brusque changement de comportement devant mes proches… Rien! Nada! Niet! Nothing! Oh… je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou moi… Mais je me défendrai foi de Griffondor! Houlà… pitié dites-moi que je l'ai pas dit à haute voix… Oui? Eh bien tant pis! Autre chose à justifier… Depuis quand je dois me justifier, moi? Depuis que j'ai des parents en vie et en pleine santé ainsi qu'un parrain et un compagnon qui me demande ce que j'ai avec cet air inquiet sur le visage… Non, Sirius! Pas cet air de chien battu… Oh… pis de la merde! Pourquoi je râle de la merde moi? Ah! Je dois trouver quoi leur dire… rien de plus facile… euhhhh! Mais, si je dis la vérité, papa va tuer tonton Sirius… HELP!

**Bon, j'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour continuer ce chapitre.**

**Ça ira dans l'autre ^_-!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié parce qu'il est 00h16 et que j'ai bigrement sommeil là!**

**Bonne nuit tout le monde ou matin ou qu'importe le moment où vous lire cette suite!**

**Review?**

**À bientôt!**

**Valéria Kara**


	4. Chapter 4

RAR :

Vampire-marie – Merci, ça fait plaisir à savoir! J'adore mettre une touche d'humour dans cette histoire ^-^! Pour ton idée, j'ai déjà un contexte en tête, mais il va me falloir ordonner un peu tout ça. Si tu veux, nous pouvons établir un lien pour discuter plus amplement ensemble pour la mettre sur pied.

Dumbledore n'a jamais vraiment été l'un de mes personnages favoris à dire vrai (trop d'incohérences dans l'histoire d'Harry et de part de responsabilité. Entre en jeux). Alors je vais me défouler un peu beaucoup dessus. Je préviens juste!

Sirius sans gaffes n'est pas Sirius XD

Moi, je pense que James pourrait être assez accablé lorsqu'il ou s'il le saura. (J'ai l'intention de faire voter les lecteurs (lectrices) pour savoir si je dois mettre mini-Milena avec Sirius. Une autre personne n'est pas d'accord avec cette idée) Mais, on va essayer de ménager ce pauvre James. (James : Maiiieuuuhhh! Je ne suis pas pauvre moi! Lily : -_-'' Mais qui ma mit un mari aussi enfant sur le dos? Sirius : *s'étouffant presque de rire* XD Mais c'est toi-même, chère tigresse. N'avais-tu pas affirmé qu'il fût peut-être devenu plus mature? Remus : *détournant le regard pour essayer de garder un semblant de calme* Arrêtez de faire les cons, ne voyez-vous pas que vous faites honte à l'auteure? Moi : -_-'' Viens Remus allons-nous en pendant qu'il en ait encore temps… Milena : *Regard hyper menaçant* Toi l'auteure tu poses une main sur mon compagnon et t'ais MORTE! James : *se faisant aussi petit que possible et essaye de s'enfuir* … Lily : *l'observant du coin de l'œil* POTTER REPARE LA MERDE QUE T'AS CAUSÉ JUSTE POUR UNE REMARQUE STUPIDE D'ENFANT GÂTÉ!...) Hum… Peut-on oublier ce petit dérapage? *Baisse la tête avec honte du caractère enfantin développer chez les personnages* Sinon, Merci pour ta review ^_- !

Klaude – Oulala! : S Pour moi, cette fic en premier lieu, je l'ai faite pour rire en insérant des gags que je trouvais marrant à écrire. Je mets beaucoup de situations cocasses et drôles pour embarrasser les personnages… Et effectivement Remus est l'une de mes victimes préférés avec James et Sirius! *toute fière d'elle* J'espère au moins que tu apprécies…

Mililys – J'adore réellement tes reviews. Elles sont stimulantes! Sinon ça fait plaisir à lire… sérieusement (Tu vois? Moi aussi je peux être sérieuse ^.^), surtout lorsque des personnes comme toi sont si enthousiastes.

Tu es au lycée tu dis? Alors je vois que tu viens de France. Moi je suis au Québec et à 16 (bientôt 17 ans dans… 5 mois ^-^) je suis rendue au dernier niveau de mon secondaire (le 5ieme)… Dur dur aussi pour moi.

Tu fais une exception pour moi? J'en suis honorée, vraiment! ^_-

Tu l'auras bientôt ton plan de Dumby à résoudre, t'inquiète!

Oulala! J'en ai des choses à ne pas faire pour ne pas attirer tes foudres moi, Par Merlin! (Eh oui, ils m'ont tous convertis en apprentie sorcière -_-'' Sirius, James et Remus : *yeux de chiots battus* Même pas vrai! Nah! *tirage de langue très mature (ironie quand tu nous tiens)* Mais je ne promets rien pour le couple mini-Milena et Sirius. Vous êtes deux à opposer deux avis contraire sur la question… alors, comme je l'ai dit plus haut à vampire-marie, je vais faire voter les lecteurs (lectrices) pour voir qui l'emportera à la fin de ce chapitre.

Oh oh! NON! Par pitié, PAS LES CHOUS DE BRUXELLES! Désolée que ce chapitre arrive plus tard que…c'était quand déjà? Bref.

AUCUN POINT NE SERA ACCORDÉ! JE RÉPÈTE! AUCUN POINTS NE SERA ACCORDÉ POUR LANÇAGE DE CHOUX SUR L'AUTEURE! Nah mais quand même! *moue indignée* Qu'est-ce que je fais si j'ai une merveilleuse idée pour la suite des évènements et que je ne peux pas tapée sur l'ordi et l'écrire à cause de l'huile de sardine à ôter de sur mon corps et que je l'oublie entre-temps? Hein? TU VEUX BIEN ME LE DIRE! *Reprend son calme et sourit sincèrement*

Sinon, merci pour ta lonnnnggguuuueee review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir à lire tant j'ai rit derrière mon ordinateur.

Malys – Merci pour ta review et au plaisir d'en avoir à nouveau une autre de ta part!

Imalalou – La rencontre avec Dumbymini (très amusant le surnom! Je le retiens pour plus tard ^.^) ne se fera pas avant que Voldy-chéri ne soit dans les limbes (cas de Neville sera le survivant). Et ne va surtout pas te plaindre à la SPLA! T'as compris? *yeux de chiots tout mignon avec la moue qui va avec*

Elo-didie – Merci!

Landydou : Voici ma suite… en espérant qu'elle te plaira ^_-!

Karmillia : Aucune idée pour répondre à ta question… désolée!

Fin des RAR!

Précédemment :

_«Bon je dois juste justifier mon brusque changement de comportement devant mes proches… Rien! Nada! Niet! Nothing! Oh… je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou moi… Mais je me défendrai foi de Griffondor! Houlà… pitié__ dites-moi que je l'ai pas dit à haute voix… Oui? Eh bien tant pis! Autre chose à justifier… Depuis quand je dois me justifier, moi? Depuis que j'ai des parents en vie et en pleine santé ainsi qu'un parrain et un compagnon qui me demande ce que j'ai avec cet air inquiet sur le visage… Non, Sirius! Pas cet air de chien battu… Oh… pis de la merde! Pourquoi je râle de la merde moi? Ah! Je dois trouver quoi leur dire… rien de plus facile… euhhhh! Mais, si je dis la vérité, papa va tuer tonton Sirius… HELP!»_

Chapitre 3

-Ma chérie? Me questionna Remus avec de grands yeux.

-Oui? Fis-je avec innocence.

-Contre quoi souhaites-tu te défendre au juste? demanda Sirius, hilare.

-Euh… dis-je intelligemment en rougissant.

-Très intelligente la réponse! Ironisa mon père.

Maman lui mit une claque derrière la tête en le regardant avec sévérité même si elle avait aussi envie de rire.

-Mais Aïeeeuuuuuhhh chérie! Se plaignit mon géniteur.

Je ris de son malheur avec maman. Il me renvoya un regard faussement noir, mais rit aussi. Finalement, ils oublièrent tous… enfin tous sauf Remus qui me lança le fameux regard «On en rediscutera plus tard». Les discussions se poursuivirent calmement après ce moment de… Au fait! Comment qualifier ce moment? Égarement. C'était un moment d'égarement.

-Tu sembles bien pensive, chérie, murmura sensuellement Remus à mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine agréablement. J'avais presque oublié mon plan de le faire craquer avant ce soir. Je profitai de ma position assise sur les genoux de mon loup pour me retourner à califourchon sur lui. Sans que les autres s'en rendent compte, je ronronnai doucement contre Remus en frottant mon nez contre sa carotide. Je savais que ça l'avait toujours stimulé lorsque je faisais ça collé étroitement contre lui. Voyant l'horloge, je décidai de voir ce qu'il ferait et… me levai en annonçant que j'allais faire le déjeuner. J'entendis Mon père et Sirius rire de mon amour alors que je l'avais laissé sans doute frustré sur sa chaise. Lily, elle, m'avait accompagné à la cuisine pour m'aider. Je m'étais beaucoup amusé avec ma mère en faisant le repas. Nous avions parlé de mon comportement envers Remus et elle avait ri en apprenant mon plan diabolique que j'avais mis en marche pour frustré et séduire mon loup adoré. Elle décida de m'imiter avec James de son côté, trouvant mon idée géniale. Je plaignais mon père d'avance à cause de la lueur machiavélique dans le regard émeraude de maman. Mais comme j'avais la même… maman plaignit Remus à son tour. Elle s'éclipsa pour se changer sans que les hommes ne s'en rendent compte juste le temps que les plats soient à la bonne température pour être servies. James avaient littéralement bavé devant maman. Causant les rires peu discrets de Sirius et Remus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'étrangla dans son rire alors que je passais à côté de lui en caressant sensuellement son torse et en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. Sirius, en voyant nos stratagèmes, s'écroula en hoquetant de rire. Il avait deviné et plaignait silencieusement mon amour et papa.

-Je pense qu'après le déjeuner, je vais m'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement à double tour moi, s'exclama-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Firent stupidement les deux autres hommes.

-…Je pense que vous serez trop occupé après… répondit vaguement parrain, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Le déjeuner se passa entre discussions, rires (pour Sirius), étranglement (étrangement il n'y avait que James et Remus qui en étaient victimes) et regards innocents (bizarrement ce n'était que maman et moi qui en avions). Après le repas, la vaisselle se fit magiquement et Sirius partit comme prévu dans la salle d'entraînement en nous faisant un clin d'œil plein de lourds sous-entendus. J'attirai mon compagnon vers l'étage avec une moue aguicheuse. Juste avant, j'échangeai un rapide regard complice avec ma mère.

-ATTENTION! À Partir de maintenant, ceux qui sont trop prude dégagez de la page et descendez pour continuer après ce bout de l'histoire…. Je répète! ATTENTION!LEMON!-

Arrivée dans la chambre, j'entendis Rémus fermer la porte avec sauvagerie ainsi que marmonner un sort de fermeture, d'intimité ainsi que de silence. Puis, je fus projeté dos au mur alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans mon cou pour humer mon odeur. Lunard avait pris la place de Rémus.

-Dit au revoir au doux Rémus… grogna mon compagnon.

-Au revoir Rémus, à tantôt… fis-je docilement

Je penchai la tête en signe de soumission et il grogna d'approbation. Puis, il m'attrapa les deux bras pour les mettre en haut de ma tête. J'étais à sa merci. De l'autre main, je le sentis m'arracher mes vêtements avec des mouvements brusques et sans aucune douceur. Lorsque je fus complètement nu, il commença à m'imprégner de son odeur en léchant la moindre partie de mon corps. Rendu en bas de mon corps, il relâcha mes bras et maintins mes hanches de ses deux mains tout en écartant mes jambes pour avoir accès à ma chatte. Je me sentis brusquement pleine d'appréhension… pas parce que je redoutais ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire, mais d'impatience surtout. Il leva ses yeux vers moi alors que je baissais ma tête vers lui pour observer ce qu'il allait me faire. Il me sourit avec une lueur d'avidité dans le regard ainsi que de désir et d'amour. Son visage s'abaissa sans pour autant que son regard ne quitta le miens. Puis, je le sentis écarter mes lèvres intérieures pour avoir accès à mon bouton de plaisir qu'il se mit à mordiller puis à lécher avec une certaine lenteur qui me fit gémir sourdement de plaisir et de frustration. J'essayai de bouger mes hanches vers lui afin d'approfondir la caresse, mais il avait tout prévu on dirait, car il me bloquait. Il continua à cette allure pendant quelques temps alors que cette torture ne m'excitait que plus tout en me frustrant tout autant. Je finis par grogner d'agacement et fis savoir mon mécontentement à mon dominant (ma louve avait pris le dessus sur moi). Il accéléra à mon plus grand plaisir et je criai mon contentement alors qu'il passait un doigt dans mon vagin et qu'il faisait des vas-et-viens pour me détendre tout en continuant ses attentions sur mon clitoris. Je commençai à ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes alors que mon corps se mettait à trembler quand l'orgasme ne tarderait pas à me frapper. Ce qu'il comprit surement parce qu'il m'éleva dans les airs, m'appuyant contre le mur encore plus que je ne l'étais tout en se servant de sa force de loup-garou pour que mes jambes passent sur ses épaules alors qu'il avait encore le visage dans mon vagin. Il nous dirigea vers le lit alors que mes tremblements se faisaient plus fréquents et me coucha sur les draps. Je fourrai mes mains dans ses cheveux et arquai mon corps pour encore plus approfondir son touché. Puis, j'atteignis l'orgasme avec force. Mon jus coulant doucement alors que Lunard lapait pour me savourer. Ses ronronnements me faisant vibrer et provoquant ma deuxième élévation. Il remonta tout en me caressant partout où il le pouvait. Sentant qu'il était encore habiller, je sortis du brouillard qui m'enveloppait avec félicité et les lui arrachai tout en grognant mon mécontentement de voir encore ces bouts de tissus l'envelopper pendant notre accouplement. Pendant ce temps, il avait pris l'un de mes seins et en maltraitait la pointe en le mordillant et le léchant ainsi qu'en malaxant le second. Ce touché me rendait folle et je gémissais. Lorsque tous les vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir vite oubliés, il s'appuya sur ses coudes, plongea le regard dans le miens tout en relâchant ses attentions qu'il me prodiguait et qui me fit grogner de mécontentement juste avant qu'il n'entre avec brusquerie en moi. Ce qui me fit crier de plaisir ainsi que de douleur tous ensemble (ça faisait tout de même 4 ans que je n'avais plus eut d'activité sexuel!). Lui ne faisait que grogner en plongeant en moi avec force et vitesse, faisant ainsi ressentir une certaine urgence. Alors que l'on allait venir, il mordit mon épaule me marquant comme sien alors que je faisais la même chose de mon côté pour marquer mon territoire. Ainsi, tous les loups-garous ainsi que les sorciers sauront pour notre accouplement.

-Mienne, martela-t-il dans un grognement en s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi.

-Ti…Tienne, gémis-je en réponse alors qu'un cri de plaisir m'échappait.

Ses coups de butoirs se firent plus insistants alors que l'on approchait du septième ciel. Nos cris d'extases se mêlèrent enfin, puis il s'écroula sur moi alors que je sentais son sperme me remplir avec contentement. L'accouplement était fait, mais la nuit ne faisait que commencer comme me le montrait ses coups de reins qui recommençaient…J'espère bien qu'il m'épuisera comme il se doit dans les règles de l'art… nous étions là pour ça non? Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard et j'en souris d'un air canin. C'est partie pour une bonne après-midi de sexe comme je les aime… Chaudes et torrides! Hum…

-FINI! Dites-moi le si vous avez ou pas aimé! LEMON TERMINÉE! -

Le reste du mois ce passa en : sexe, pleine lune, sexe, entraînements, jeux, entraide, relaxation, rires, bonheur…

**Désolée pour ce pauvre chapitre en action,**

**Mais je voulais faire au plus vite pour pouvoir réfléchir pleinement**

**À la suite.**

**Je prévois un regard sur les actions de Dumbledore, un autre regard sur la mise à mort de Voldemort par Neville Londubat, une visite chez Gringotts par notre petite famille Potter-Black-Lupin, pour le chapitre 4… alors à vous de décider si ça vaut la peine d'attendre un peu plus longtemps la suite…**

**Avis? Critique? Encouragement? **

**Review?... *regard timide par-delà l'écran d'ordinateur***

**Valéria Kara**


End file.
